The Curse of the Red moon
by sasukeBFF
Summary: On The verge of Sucide, an angel appears to the hero, with a way to save everyone, will he survive this journey again? Will he learn a life lesson? Read and review. This is totally my story, based on my friends and me


Curse of the red moon

Chapter 1

The beginning

It was the end, I knew it was, despite my best efforts to stay alive, I knew I would die. I looked at the body of the horrible monster that I shot, but she wasn't always a monster, she was my beautiful girlfriend. I grab a rare pink rose and placed it in her shiny black hair. I sigh, knowing I couldn't possibly put it off any longer, if I did, I'd wouldn't be able to do it. I raise the gun ready to fire, when suddenly, an angel appeared and spoke to me "Why is it your wish to throw away God's greatest gift?" I get angry "Do you dare speak to me as if, as if you could possibly understand." the angel speaks in an eerie calmness that pisses me off "While yes I doubt I'd ever understand, but the truth is, you weren't suppose to go this far, you were suppose to die sooner. It was his will." I raise my sawed off shotgun and pointed it at the angel, I knew this would do no good, as I knew I couldn't kill it "We have not come back to tell you that you made a mistake in surviving, every 1000 years, that red moon has appeared, and every time, no one has survive their first encounter, except you." I couldn't believe it, and he toss me a paper. I hear an eerie evil voice speak out 'The one with the strength that'll vanquish the curse approaches, he'll be born in the seventh month, born with unfair odds from the start, but he shall overcome those odds, and the red moon will curse him on the death of the tenth month, but he'll have strength the killers know not of, and as long as he has his Rose by his side, he shall continue to defy the odds, the one to vanquish the red moon's curse shall be born as the seconded week of the seventh month begins.' I looked up confused, and the angel explains "That was the original one here is the new one" 'The one with the power shall travel back in time, back to when the curse first struck him, sacred by battles of future's past, he shall go down the same road much wiser than he did before, he shall save many of his old friends, and true love will happily meet him in the end' then I woke up in my old room and looked at my alarm clock, it was 4:00 AM. I shut my Alarm off before it was going to go off and went to gather my weapons supply. I then, went back to bed knowing, that it'd be the last time I'd see this place. I woke up at six and showered and I went next door, spiked up my hair, took my pills and ate breakfast before leaving. Once I got to school, I found Corey Gamblin, and Kelsey Dugger, eating breakfast. I told them what was going on, I said "Now you guys got a choice, stay here and join the dark side or worse, but you two can join me and live." While I was recruiting them, the first monster attacked, I shoved it into an empty booth, and stabbed it in the heart with a hunting knife. Corey and Kelsey are shocked, but I'm still trying to get them to listen "Guys, this is what I'm talking about, the curse will force you to join their side or it'll kill you." Corey gets over his shock and ask "If the curse kills you in the end?" I am blunt in my response "Then everything that matter to me is already dead." Kelsey screams due to something grabbing her hair, Corey quickly jumps over, and is met on the other side, by a monster that chills his soul, with fire in it's eyes. With my knife in his hand, he slashes the monster neck, turns to me and says "I'm with you Kristian, boy are they going to regret." I look at body and said to my friends "This is only the beginning of The red moon curse, it will keep coming after us with all of it's might, we just need outsmart, figure out where it would strike." I look out the window and saw a group monster pulling a struggling girl inside, my blood turn cold as I knew what they were planning on doing, I ran out to my car, grab sawed off shot-gun and locked up my weapon supply, Corey was suddenly besides me, said "Kristian, what's going on?" I look around and got nervous, and said "Corey, where is Kelsey, tell me you didn't leave her alone, great now we need to save more than one." I reopened my stash, handed Corey a gun, it was semi-automatic, with a carving on the side, it said 'Rippers dagger' I laugh as we charge inside, we opened fired on every monster, staring at us with red eyes. Well we found Kelsey and Cayla, locked in the supply room, with my shot gun, I took out the lock. I heard a scared scream, come from the inside, thinking they was being tortured, I threw my safety measures aside, pulled the door open, I was ready to fight, when all I saw were Two scared girls, not a monster in sight. I laugh at my foolishness, perhaps I shouldn't have shot that lock, then Cayla open her eyes, looks at me in shock. She says to me "Kristian, are you really here, where are the monster at, why am I-" at that point, I kissed her, just shut her up I said "all will be explain later, for now just hush." we walk back into the gym and to my surprise, Blake was there, with anger in his eyes. I monster came around with Carmen, a knife pointed at her neck and the monster spoke to me said "warrior, you should regret, trying to save everyone, cause someone always dies." I looked at the monster with harden steel in my eyes. I put the sawed off down told Corey to do the same and start to walk forward while Blake begins to cuss, wanting to know what I'm doing, said to the monster "all right I'll move toward you, but you got to let her go, as a part of the deal, you two don't go for either gun." I start to walk forward, when Carmen gets to my side, told me "your crazy Kristian." with sadness in her eyes, I smile at her, my twin was so naïve, if she figure I was going to die here, then you better believe. I was a good actor, I pulled a revolver hidden from my side, shot the monster in the head and laughed as he died. I look at the others and said "It's been real, but those that are with, better move it, cause we got to go." I run out to the car, and put the weapons back, we all drove out of the parking lot, the monster weren't to keen, on letting me get away, they were waiting for me, so I throw a grenade, the monster was blown apart, as we sped up on the road, driving away, I flashed my right single, told them to follow me, we headed toward Northville, We stopped at the Kangaroo Expresses, and started to gas up. I got out and put a piece of notebook paper over my licenses plate, reach in the back to grab a semi, and bandanna, I tied it onto my face, left vision in my eyes, we all gassed up and I went inside, I told the cashier to empty the register and put it all in the sack, then I tied him up and left him on the floor, turned off the lights, and put up the close sign, before I locked the door, I threw the guy one last look, I said "I apologize for how this went down, but if I am dumb enough to go out there without any money, I'm dumb enough to die." I ran out to my car, I put all the junk in the back, ripped off the piece of paper. As I was about to drive away, Corey ask me, it may have been unwise, but I told him anyway, he nodded his head and said he agreed, we needed any measures to survive, we all pulled away from the Gas Station, on the way to Cape Girardeau Missouri, we didn't even get out of the Northville city limits, when Cayla told me to stop, I stopped the car and looked at her, she look at me and says "Kristian, I-I can't come with you, let me out." I nod and said "I wouldn't have my worse enemy come along, not on this journey." She waited as if she expected me to do something else, but I said rather harshly "What are you waiting for, get out, and find your own way back." I was cold and rightly so, That's the way I am, when something hurts me as I think of one line in the prophecy 'As long as he has his Rose by his side, he shall continue to defeat the odds, If Cayla is not my Rose, then who is?' I had no more time to ponder this question for now as we took off toward Cape Girardeau.

Chapter 2

Fun In Cape Girardeau

We can to a small town, I remember it well, the painting on the walls, and the old fort as well, I drove up to the fort said "We'd be staying here, we can hide really easy, not that anyone cares." Kelsey looks at me and says "how can you say that, if it weren't for you, we'd probably be dead." Kristian grins and says "Don't lose your head Kels, sleep on the ground and decide if you still feel the same tomorrow." I should have known better than to challenge her, or doubt her, after all she is my best friend. I was still stupid enough to try, because Tomorrow, we use some of the money I stole to buy new clothes, so we could blend in as tourist. I knew some of the sites, so it would have been easy. I fell asleep fairly easy, since I've done this for so long, I woke up next morning at dawn, and I went to the dug ins, behind the fort, where I couldn't be seen, I pulled a cigarette from my pocket and light it, I was smoking quietly, enjoying the temporarily stress reliever, I never smoke enough to get addicted, just to relieve stress. I heard the others calling out for me, I realize disappearing probably wasn't the best thing I could have done, they probably think I got kidnap by the monster or something. I walked along the dug in in a crouched position, snuck up behind on of them and grabbed them, they scream and I burst out laughing, As I realize it was Carmen I grabbed, it makes Blake a little mad, but he is to busy laughing to care. I needed a good joke, that was until Carmen smelt smoke on me, Curse her observant skills, as she says "You have been smoking haven't you?" I grin at her and say "Always observant I see, but what else should I expect from my twin." I finish my sentence and head for the car, they follow and I say "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going clothes shopping." The girls were quickly interested and agreed to go with me, and I told Blake and Corey, "Why don't you guys go to sporting goods, and pick up a few camping supplies. We might need them." I grin as we left, I looked at my best friend and my twin, I was a little sadden that Cayla wasn't here, but I couldn't force her to come with me. We drove through the small town and stopped at a clothes store, this stuff was second hand, so it was cheap, which was good, cause we needed cheap. When we got back to the car, I said to Kelsey "So how'd you like sleeping on the ground?" She mutters, but I knew what she said, she just wouldn't give me the satisfaction of knowing I was right. Carmen wasn't the same, she said "I hated it.." I look at her and said "well my twin I am surprised at you, I though you was suppose to be this tough, four wheeler riding' down home country girl, or has being a cheerleader made you soft?" We start to drive back to the fort, but I decide we should see the painted wall, I stop and got a drink at the water fountain, it was a little warm due to the sun, but it was still welcome in my dry mouth. Kelsey looked at me and ask "Is that good to drink?" I said "It was fine by me, but it is river water." I took the girls back to the fort, when we arrive Blake hugged Carmen and Corey hugged Kelsey, I felt sadden and alone but I shake the thoughts from my head, I though 'Quit it, be strong, if softness is in your heart, you cannot win' I berated myself, I'm being foolish, we had to continue to fight the monster and I had to continue to lead and be strong. We performed drills, tactics, and exercise, I constantly remind them, That at anytime one of us could be captured, and if that happens, that whatever we do, we don't act rash. "That'll get you killed faster than anything." Corey raise his hand in question, and I acknowledge him "Yes Corey?" and he explains "That our rescue from the gym was rash, all we did was go in fighting, and we pulled it off." Blake argued "but Kristian was prepared, he had a hidden 44 pistol, he didn't act rash, he outsmarted the monsters." I feel a moment of pride, but I brush it off. Feeling of pride is the gate of shame, I look to all of them and says "Do you think it is really this easy, alright fine, grab the 44 pistols and the bullet proof vest, we are going to see how good you guys are." With a bullet proof vest on and a 44 pistol at my side, I walk out to the fort and pick the north wall to hold up. I grab the radio and said to the armies "All right get ready, Corey, Blake I want you two to hide in the trenches, while Kelsey and Carmen hide in the southern, I'm a scoot for the girls due to lack of ability on the physical field and planning, so I'm the brain." Corey and Blake curse and then they start to walk off, but Blake stops at the fort. I give out fake orders, cause I know I'm being spied on " this is bird view calling humming bird, the boys should be in the trenches, get to the fort and find cover here." Blake runs off to report the orders to Corey and plan their move, and I start giving real orders "Ok this is bird view to Dixie girls, stay in the trenches until you see the guys, they can't see you but you can seen them, kels you take the eastern trench and twin you take the western trench." I hear the boys run up, weapons at the ready, they circle the fort. Corey starts cursing at Blake due to the fact that he failed to realize I knew, and I was closer than they think. I whisper orders through the radio "Move in, Dixie girls, Move in." both Corey and Blake were too busy arguing to realize that Kelsey and snuck behind Corey and that Carmen had snuck behind Blake. I jumped over the fort walls and look at the boys, Blake went for his pistol, but I raise my hand. "Hold it boys, in case you didn't notice you've already lost." they look behind him only to find their girlfriends holding them at gun point, I grin, cause the lost to them had to wake them up and make them realize that it's kill or be killed, there is no room for hesitation, mistakes, having you guard lowered or captured, that will cause you to be force to make an impossible choice, I pulled my knife and grab Carmen and demand "Blake kill Corey or Carmen dies." Blake looks back and forth frightened, and I let Carmen go and put the knife away, I look at them all and say "That can happen to anyone of you, at anytime, well we best get some sleep." I fall asleep fairly easy and woke up the next day, I find Blake and Carmen packed up, and ready to leave. I look over to them and say "Where are y'all going?" Carmen wears a guilty sad expression on her face, and Blake looks a little regretful, I look at them and smile before saying "It's okay you know, I won't stop y'all from leaving." Blake looks at me and says "Kristian I am sorry man, but what you did yesterday, really put it all into perspective of the seriousness of this quest and I treated it like a game, I'm sorry man, but I just can't handle this." I smile and say "Go ahead, you two can leave, but one thing, don't go back to Kentucky, Blake, you better realize how lucky you are to figure out that you couldn't handle it before someone died." The others woke up soon, Corey was mad and felt as if we had been betrayed by them, Kelsey was upset about being the only girl in the group. I look at them and say "You guys can leave too if you want too." Corey comes toward me and punches me "You're mad, neither me nor Kelsey is about to leave you to die."

Chapter 3

Betrayal, Rescue, and Death

I smile, they are wise as they realize the tenseness of the situation, my cell phone goes off suddenly breaking the tension in the air I answer it "hello?" I ask unsurely and I motion for the others to go for the guns, just in case the monster are using my cell phone to track me as I hear an answer "Kristian, Thank God it's you, listen Blake didn't listen to your warning, we went back to Kentucky, everything is just gone, it's all gone almost as if a wildfire and twister hit this place at the same time, I haven't seen a soul moving, I am afraid I don't have much time, we tried to turn around and come back, but the monsters got us pinned down." She would have said more, but I hung up, I start shouting orders "Corey grab the bullet proof vests and put them on, load all the guns, and Kelsey grab the medical kits, hopefully we won't be too late." I put on the bullet proof vest, hidden the 44 pistol at my side again, and grab the sawed off shot gun, and a semi automatic assault rifle. I get in my car and start heading east, after half an hour of reckless driving, I find a group of the fiends surrounding both my friends. I hear a monster voice speak "Tell us where the noble warrior is and we'll let you live." Carmen spits in it's face and says "Like hell, you'll have to kill me." I laugh, she may be a girl, but she has got more balls than any man I ever seen, Corey and Kelsey are by my side and we waited for a proper time to strike. I start thinking '_aw screw it, we wait too late and one of them or both of them will be dead' _I motion to my two comrades in arms, and we jump in, simple to say, it was a massacre, the ground stained in blood. Monster falling to the ground and dying, left and right, we manage to kill half the monster and Blake somehow frees himself from his ropes and runs off, _'You Coward'_ I think with disgust, we kill the rest of the monsters and I pull my knife and skillfully cut Carmen's ropes, I look at her with concern and ask "You Okay Carmen?" Carmen is sobbing and says "Kristian, oh no, you stupid noble idiot. Get down." I look shock and duck, good thing too, cause I see a bullet fly over where I was and hit the ground two feet behind me. Carmen starts speaking again, she says "Over that hill, there is an ambush, Blake, he wanted to guarantee our safety, so he made a deal with the monsters, our freedom and safety, for your life. You got to understand Kristian, I never wanted this to happen." I nod in understanding and remove my bullet proof vest and give it to Carmen, who really didn't want it, she also gave us more information, she says "The monster, they know how to use guns, their number are five of ours and they weapon power match our own." I look at the others and say "We have been double crossed, Stay close you three, we can fight our way out." Carmen says desperately "No you can't, the monster are too strong. I'll go in and tell them that I managed to kill you." Corey gets angry and says "Trust you, Why should we trust you." Carmen looks guilty and says "because I'm your only chance." I hand Carmen my sawed off, she takes off toward the group, I call out "Wait, Carmen, listen use that gun and pretend you have captured me instead." Carmen immediately aims the gun at me and says "Move!" I start walking in front of her, with the gun barrel sticking in my back. The monster rejoice at my capture before that get an evil gleam in their eye and the leader calls to Blake and Carmen "You two have done well, you have brought me the prophesized warrior, and you shall be rewarded with ultimate freedom." He points his gun at Carmen and aims, but before he fires, Blake jumps in front of Carmen, the gun shoots and I jump in front of Blake, taking the bullet that he would have taken to protect, a person wearing a bullet proof vest. I felt like I've been stabbed by a thousand knives, but adrenaline is pumping through my veins, and I use my knife and stab the leader of the monster in the heart, then all around me, all the monster cry out in agony and die, all of them died, all because their leader has died. Of course, the curse was never beaten, because they have all made the mistake of trying to bring down the monster one by one, which would have been impossible, the monster, their energy and life linked to their leader. It was just my will of not dying without taken my killer with me, that caused me to win. Blake looks at me shocked and says "Kristian, why'd you take that hit for me? I don't understand." I chuckle and say "Wipe that look off your face, you look like a total loser. My purpose was to defeat the curse and with the leader dead, the curse has been defeated." Corey and Kelsey come running up, I look at all my friends and say " you guys, thank you for everything." I smile as I blackout, I hear them all crying and begging me not to do this. I'm thinking '_Be strong Boys and take care of the girls for me will okay.'_ I look around and notice total blackness and was greeted by the angel "Hello Kristian, looks like you truly are the prophecy talked of, you defeated the curse, congratulations, however you must return to your old body, cause your time isn't here yet." I was confused, my time wasn't here yet, but I died, after defeating the leader, I defeated the curse, wasn't that the purpose, I look at the angel and h says " We are sending you back to a few minutes after you died, Live your life and take things easy, oh and forget about all the battles, you are a teenager, not a war veteran, keep your friends close. By the way your Pappy is proud of you. Oh and be sure to look for your dreams, cause they may surprise you." I nod before crying silently and say "Thank you Angel." I wake up on the battlefield to hear a discussion going on about what to do, my wound has been cleaned and bandaged, Corey says "He was like a brother to me man, and now he is dead." I stay quiet and still, this is a little cruel, but I want to see about their planning skills. Kelsey and Carmen speak up and say "We should go back to Central, that's how he would have wanted it. We go back and let them know that my twin/ my best friend died as a hero." Blake sounds like he is taking it hardest "It should have been me, I betrayed us all, and yet he still saved me, not thinking of his own life, but the love of his friends. Yeah he would want us to go back to Central, to go back home." The other three shouted "But It won't be home without him!" I decide it was enough and say to them all "Now who said I'd let you guys go home without me." they all turned to me as I'm using the strength in my arms to push myself up. I look at their shock faces and say "What y'all looking at, you look like you seen a ghost." Blake gets over his shock and says "Kristian, you, you, you're." "Alive." I suggest casually causing everyone to laugh. I look at them all and say "well what are we waiting for, let's pack up and go home." We all start to pack up and get ready to leave, before Blake throws me one last look and says "Kristian, I'm sorry." I gasp and say "Don't worry about it." As we drive off into the sun rises, I always knew we'd never forget the magical peace and miracle that had happen just the night before. The bonds, we have formed together will stand the test of time and I knew as long as one of us was alive, that we'd never forget what the others had done for them, and that even in our darkest hour. We would stand together and met the challenge head on, while covering the others back, but the darkest hour is over, as we step into the light of our high school that I though we'd never see it again. We walk through the hallway, when a guy walks out of the classroom, looks at us, walks back in and yells "They are alive!" The whole school seems to come out to greet us, It was a great honor to be welcomed back like this, The whole unit. A group of old friends walk up and say "Cayla told us what you guys were doing, said you guys were determine to do something important no matter what the cost. The monster they died last night and everything went back to being as it should, you guys are heroes, you are all heroes." We were welcomed back, like the heroes we were, something was out of place, the prophecy said I would find true love happily. Then I realize, I got all the time in the world for love, but now I should just be able to live my life normally. Do you all realize that this happened, because an angel didn't give up on me, when I was ready to give up on myself. '_Thank you Angel_'

The End


End file.
